1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more particularly to an LCD panel with a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
A display panel adopted in a liquid crystal display (LCD) is mainly composed of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between said two substrates. At this current stage, the LCD panels are developed towards full-colors, large sizes, high resolution and low costs. Among a variety of functions possessed by the LCD panels, the responding speed, the contrast, and wide viewing angle are all related to the liquid crystal layer.
In order to accurately maintain a cell gap between said two substrate of the LCD display, spacers are often inserted between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. In conventional LCD panels, ball spacers are usually used to maintain the cell gap. However, the ball spacers used in the conventional LCD panels are not distributed uniformly in most cases, and a light leakage often occurs at edges of the ball spacers. Therefore, photo spacers made of photoresist materials are developed and have gradually replaced the ball spacers. However, even though the photo spacers can be arranged neatly and uniformly, the light leakage may still occur at the edges of the photo spacers. In a process of fabricating the photo spacers, a shielding layer (ex. a black matrix) is usually formed in a position where the photo spacers are intended to be constructed, such that unfavorable image quality arisen from the light leakage may be avoided. Moreover, in order to secure the photo spacers, a stage corresponding to the photo spacers is fabricated on the active device array substrate. Thereby, an aperture ratio of the LCD panel is decreased.
In terms of a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD panel, a plurality of alignment protrusions is frequently disposed on the opposite substrate to achieve the wide-viewing-angle effect. However, the light leakage may still occur at the edges of the alignment protrusions as it occurs at the edges of the aforesaid spacers, and a black matrix is required to prevent the image quality of the LCD panel from being adversely affected. Thus, how to maintain the aperture ratio in the MVA LCD panel having the spacers and the alignment protrusions is still an unsolved issue.